Bionicle: Chronicles of Vega Nui
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: This is the story of the Toa Vega, Toa of not one but TWO Elemental powers, the love between two of the Toa Vega and the struggle to contain and control the darkness within. But how can you defend an Island from Darkness when one of the team is the spawn of two evil forces? ALL OC'S. THANKS TO WriterwithWings1408 FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THIS STORY!


_**Bionicle**_

_**Chronicles**_

_**of**_

_**Vega Nui**_

**Me: "Hello. This is my first, published, Bionicle fan fiction but it's COMPLETELY OC. At least that's how I intend it to be. But when one allows a story to just flow from them on it's own the story tends to evolve and gain it's own life. The Toa team I plan on having the story focus on are OC's. (I've been bouncing this idea around since May. 08/2011 with fellow author WriterwithWings1408 so some credit goes to her for this idea being formed in the first place including certain character's Mask Powers/Elemental Powers.) Possible sex if the story evolves as such so fair warning. Please enjoy."**

The Island of Vega Nui. A place full of strange and equally beautiful and amazing Rahi and other creatures. This island is also home to unique Matoran, ones that are able to be equally at home in two different elemental areas, and completely at peace with hardly any arguments more serious than normal debates.

"Oh come ON! Not again!" cried a voice from the Ta-Vega forges as a flock of birds fly off from the sudden cry and then the owner of the voice tosses down a ruined Mask onto the discard pile and growls as he glares at the rather large stack of ruined Masks.

"Still making slag Masks Codie? Maybe you should just go to Onu-Vega and work in the mines there since you seem to destroy everything anyway and at least then it would help out." laughed a passing Ta-Matoran as he smirked at the other Matoran, now known as Codie, with a superior attitude.

"Oh go away Akron You're always such a jerk. And for the record the Mask I'm trying to make requires EXTREMELY high quality Disks and the kind I need are practically IMPOSSIBLE to get anyway. So leave me alone because I know that you're just jealous that I was appointed by Turaga Norik to make it and you weren't." sneered Codie as he turned his back on Akron and started over with crafting the Mask.

Akron glared at Codie and angrily stormed off while a Ga-Matoran walked passed him and entered Codie's forge.

"Still having trouble with that Mask I take it?" asked the Ga-Matoran, Codie's best friend, Krista as she smiled softly at him and set the picnic basket she was holding down on a free part of the work bench.

"Yeah. It's really starting to annoy me that I can't do it. But I'm doing the best I can with the quality of Disks I have available to me. Still...I wish we had some Toa I could ask to gather those Perfect Great Disks. Then this Mask could be made and I'd have a lot more time for us to hang out. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to keep my promises of hanging out with you Krista." said Codie as he sighed and looked at his best friend.

"It's okay Codie. I understand that you're under a lot of pressure to complete the Mask and I'm fine with it. Just take your time and try your best. But I'm sure Turaga Norik would understand if you took a day off of the mask making to relax and have some fun. Besides, you might just get some ideas, and those ideas could help you make the Mask." Krista told Codie as she smiled softly at him and then she playfully shoved him before running over to her picnic basket and picked it up and ran out as Codie chased her just as playfully.

From high above the city, in the office of the Turaga, Turaga Norik looked on and smiled as he watched Codie and Krista chase each other and act like they were a young married couple.

"Those two are so full of life and energy. And everyone can see just how much Krista loves him. And how fiercely Codie protects and defends her. If there were **_EVER_**two that were destined for each other it would be those two. I can only hope that the small amount of darkness does within Codie does not destroy their feelings for each other and turn him down the path of his parents." stated Norik as he turned to look at the two statues of the greatest threats to face the Matoran from the ancient past: Makuta Teridex and Roodaka of Xia. Codie's parents.

**Me: "FINALLY! First chapter is up and I apologize for how short it was. I was honestly running out of ideas for what should happen in it lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I will TRY to keep up with regular updates. Thanks and please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!"**


End file.
